Staring at the Sun
by catandmouse10
Summary: Hanna Marin returns home after being away for four years. Will her stay be short or will she stay? This summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to Ringer's writers killing the best ship on that show! No, really it is! If you disagree you can step to the left, hater! Anyway, I have come up with a new idea for a Pretty Little Liars story. It might seem along the lines of my Ringer story "Three Autumns," but it's really not. Love is not the reason Hanna returns to Rosewood. However, love might be the reason she stays or maybe it will force someone else to leave Rosewood. This is a future fic and if you are a Haleb shipper, this story is not for you. I hope you guys enjoy this story and of course reviews are appreciated.

Staring at the Sun

Chapter One

The California sun shined down on Hanna Marin as she made her way to the mailbox. She opened the plastic, white mailbox that was covered with blue morning glories and pulled out her mail. She made her way back into her house and sorted through the stack of mail.

_Bill, bill, another bill. _Just another stack of bills, well that was until she reached the end of the stack of bills. It was was a letter or something from Aria, her best friend from back home. She hadn't heard from Aria in a long time. She kind of cut herself off from everyone in Rosewood. There were too many reminders there.

She sank into the cushions of her couch and looked at the letter in her hand. For some strange she felt like if she put it down that it would disappear, like it wasn't real. She quickly tore the envelope opened and watched as two items fall out. The first item turned out to be a wedding invitation.

_Finally, Aria and Ezra were making it official!_

She checked to make sure Ezra was actually the groom and she smiled when she saw his name on the invite. Aria and Ezra were so cute together, despite the age difference and the fact that he had been their teacher once upon a time.

Hanna picked up the second item that had fallen out of the envelope off her floor. It turned out to be a note from Aria.

_Dear Hanna,_

_I miss you, well not just me, but everyone. I know you are probably pissed about finding out I was engaged like this. I don't blame you if you are. I wanted to call and invite you to the wedding that way, but I don't think I could have handled an over the phone rejection. I know you don't want to come back to Rosewood, mainly because of the Lucas thing, but I am getting married Hanna and I really want you here. Emily and Spencer have already said they were going to come, it would be so nice to have the four of us back together. This time to celebrate, not to deal with A's crap or to bury someone. Please say you will come Hanna. I am sure the fashion world will be okay without you for a few days._

_Love,_

_Aria_

_P.S. Ezra is down on his knees begging you to come, well he's not really. He just told me to tell you that hoping it would make come to our wedding._

Hanna felt the tears begin to roll down her cheeks as a lighthearted laugh escaped from her. Aria had brought a few memories Hanna wanted to forget in her note, mainly the Lucas thing. A month after they graduated Lucas had been shot. He ended up dying in Hanna's arms. She enrolled in a college on the West coast and never looked back. She graduated last year and began work on her own fashion line, LG, which she named for Lucas of course.

She had told herself she would never go back to that place. She still lived with the guilt that she wasn't able to save him. She missed him so much, but she missed Aria and everyone else. Going home for a few days wouldn't kill her.

She checked the "yes" box on the invitation and shoved it inside an envelope. However, before she shut it, she decided to enclose a letter of her own.

_Dear Mrs. Fitz,_

_Thanks for the note, it was very sweet. I would have RSVP-ed yes regardless of the fact I am not the biggest fan of Rosewood these days. I know I need to come home though. I still haven't really found closure with the whole Lucas thing, but don't worry I won't be a downer at the wedding. I will drink from the open bar and maybe I will sleep with one of the grooms men. Will unless there are no cute ones. Anyway, I am glad you and our former English teacher have decided to get married. A fairy tale with a happy ending. Well, I will see you when I get back._

_Love,_

_Hanna_

_P.S. You and Fitz better be at the airport to pick me up! _

Hanna shoved her note inside and sealed up the envelope. She walked back out to the mailbox. She stuck the letter inside and put up the red flag. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going back to Rosewood. She made her way back into the house and began making plans to return to Rosewood.

A few days later in Rosewood, Ezra Fitz walked into the house he and his fiancee lived in. He shuffled through the stack of bills and RSVPS to his and Aria's upcoming wedding. Nothing really interested him until he saw the name Hanna Marin on one of the envelopes. He set the rest of the mail down.

"Aria, are you home?" He shouted. He wanted to find out if Hanna was coming, but he knew Aria would kill him if he opened it without her.

"Yeah!" She shouted back as she bounded down the hall and into his arms. They hugged each other for a few moments before he pulled away and showed her the envelope.

"Well let's find out what she said." Aria sighed as she opened the envelope, fearing the worst. Hanna hadn't come home in four years. Aria couldn't really say that she blamed her. Lucas' death had been hard on all of them, but he had taken his last breath in Hanna's arms. Aria hoped she would never have to go through that.

"So what did she say?" Ezra asked impatiently as Aria glared at him. She opened the envelope and pulled out the invite and a note.

"She's coming."Aria said so softly that Ezra hadn't almost heard her. Aria began to cry a little bit as Ezra hugged her tightly.

"I'm happy she's coming home because your happy." Ezra said before he kissed the top of Aria's head.

"I am glad to hear you say that," Aria said as she held in a laugh. "Because she wants us to pick her up from the airport and you know Hanna doesn't pack light."

"Oh so I get to throw out my back before the wedding, nice." Ezra groaned but he began to laugh a second later.

Aria laughed and hit him with the envelope. "Be nice!" Aria was so happy Hanna was coming home. Hopefully, they could convince her to stay for good.

Aria's wedding was in a week and Hanna was at the airport waiting in line at the boarding gate. She was actually a little nervous to get on the plane, but there was no time like the present. She got up to the front and the lady took her ticket. She got on board and took her seat.

Moments before the plane took off she seriously thought about getting off, but decided against it. She needed to face her demons, plus Aria would never forgive her if she didn't show up.

_Suck it up, Marin! It's time to go home._

The plane began to leave the runway. Guess there was no turning back now. Hanna Marin would soon be back in Rosewood, for the first time in four years.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story finally got a review! YAY! You guys know I love feedback and such. Anyway, I would also like to thank everyone who did add it to their favorite or story alert lists. That was really sweet of you guys, at least I know some of you like it. So I bet some of you are wondering where this story is going, don't worry most of your questions will be answered, plus Wilden will finally show up. So who else is excited for January 2nd! I know I am! And I think deep down, though he will never admit, my father is looking forward to the return of PLL too. Or he just really wants to know who A is. On with the show! Oh and Happy New Year everyone!

Staring at the Sun

Chapter Two

Hanna let her eyes slip shut on her journey back to Rosewood. However, she was awake the moment the pilot announced they were landing. As soon as the plane landed and it was safe to stand, Hanna jumped out of her seat and grabbed her carry on bag.

Her nerves began to kick in as she exited the plane and made her way into the airport. For a split second she began to wish she had never returned to this place. She made her way to the luggage carousel and grabbed her bags off it, than she began her search for the bride and groom to be.

However, it seems they spotted her first, or at least Ezra did. She wasn't facing him, so when he tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped. She was about to slap him, but then she saw Ezra's goofy smile and threw her arms around him instead,

"Hey Hanna," He said softly as he hugged her back. They lingered there for a moment longer before he pulled away. "You want me to grab your bags?"

"Yeah that would be great," She looked around for his future wife. "Where's Aria?" She asked looking back at him.

"She's over there," He pointed over to where the tiny girl was standing. "I didn't want her to get lost in the crowd so I told her to stay put and I would go find you." Hanna laughed as Ezra picked up her bags and they made their way over to Aria.

Aria and Hanna hugged the moment they came into contact. Hanna had missed her best friend so much. They pulled away from their hug and began to walk out of the airport, gossiping of course. Ezra stayed a few feet behind them. Hanna didn't know if it was because of the gossiping or the fact her bags were weighing him down.

They got to the car and Ezra loaded her stuff into the trunk before getting into the car. Hanna felt like she should be paying him, but she ended up spending most of the car ride thanking him.

Aria and Ezra had offered to let her stay in their guest room, but she turned them down. She wanted them to have some privacy before their big day and she really didn't want to hear her best friend getting it on with her former English teacher.

So Hanna had asked her parents if she could stay at their house. They agreed but would be on a business trip most of the time she was there. Hanna however, liked to think of their trips as "second honeymoons." Her parents had gotten remarried the summer before her senior year. Hanna would recall that summer as one of the best of her life.

_The next summer would be the worst she ever lived through._

Ezra pulled into the driveway of her parents' house. Hanna got out and looked up at the house, it still looked the same. Of course nothing ever seemed to change in Rosewood.

That also probably meant her parents had left the key where they always did. She lifted up a flower pot full of pansies and discovered the shiny key that hid beneath. She unlocked the door for Aria and Ezra as they grabbed her bags. They followed her inside and set down her stuff.

"Thanks guys," she said softly as she hugged them both. When she pulled away from each hug. She saw the look they had in their eyes, it was the same exact look. A look of concern. "I will be fine, don't worry about me."

Neither of them looked like they believed her, but they let it go for now. "Okay," Aria spoke up after a few moments of silence before she followed Ezra to the door. "Remember we are all going to have lunch tomorrow, just the four of us." Aria reminded her as she stepped out onto the front porch.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hanna yelled as she waved them off. She closed the front door once their car was out of sight.

She grabbed her numerous suitcases and began to drag them up the stairs. She berated herself for packing so much, but she also berated herself for not asking Ezra to take her stuff to her room.

"He probably would have made me pay him." She said to herself as she finally made it to the top of her. With a huff she set her stuff on the floor and took a moment to breath. She picked up her bags and dragged them into her old bedroom.

A wave of nostalgia came over her as she looked around her old room. Her parents hadn't moved any of her stuff around. She really hoped they had dusted in here.

She unpacked quickly and decided to go visit Alison and Lucas at Rosewood cemetery. She would stop by the florist first and pick up some flowers first. She made her way back down to the kitchen and grabbed her mother's car keys off the kitchen counter.

The florist wasn't busy so she was able to purchase flowers quickly, roses for Alison and tulips for Lucas. She had thought about getting Lucas roses, but she knew he wouldn't like being fussed over like that. Plus, she could see Alison throwing a fit over the fact she and Lucas got the same flower.

_Hanna always liked tulips better anyway._

She drove the short distance to Rosewood cemetery and stopped by the front office to ask for directions to Lucas' grave site. She didn't go to his funeral, so she had no idea where he was buried. Luckily, for her he wasn't buried to far from Alison.

She parked her car in front of the section in which Alison and Lucas were buried. She made her way past several gravestones before stopping in front of the grave of Alison DiLaurentis. She set the roses on top of Alison's gravestone and stood in silence. She really don't know what to say to Alison. Sure she could say hello and tell her what she had been doing over the past years. She could imagine Alison rolling her eyes and asking why she hadn't named the fashion line for her, instead of that hermy. However, there was a part of Hanna that Alison was proud of her. Not only for living her dream but for having the courage to come back here and say goodbye to Lucas properly.

A smile tipped her lips and with an unspoken goodbye to Alison, Hanna made her way to Lucas' gravestone. Little did Hanna know someone was watching her.

She took a deep breath and fought the tears as she looked down at Lucas' gravestone. It felt surreal to her that he wasn't here anymore. Even four years after he took his last breath in her arms. Her hands began to shake as she placed the tulips on his gravestone. She fought back the tears that were welling in her eyes. She knew he didn't like it when she cried, especially when it was for him.

"I'm sorry I missed your funeral Lucas," She spoke softly. "I just couldn't come. I had a hard time dealing with your death. I know that's no excuse, but still..." Her voice trailed off and she never finished her sentence.

"And I am sorry I am only visiting now," People would think she was insane if they saw her talking to a gravestone, but she needed to say all this. She needed him to understand why she had never come and she hoped he had forgiven her. "I moved to California and started a fashion line after I graduated from college, I named it after you."

She knew deep down in her heart, Lucas, like Alison would be proud of her for living her dream. She just wish they could be here with her while she lived it.

"I hope you can forgive me for staying away for so long Lucas," She reached out and ran her fingers over his name etched in the stone. "I promise I won't let that happen again. Maybe I will come and visit after Aria and Ezra's wedding." She touched the stone before she began to walk away. However, a second later she faced the stone again and bit down on her lip. "See you on the other side kid."

"Hello Hanna."

She turned around, thinking she was just imagining things, but then she saw him leaning up against a tree. His green flashed with that curious glint she had missed. He still looked the same after all this time.

"Hello Detective Wilden." She said with a soft smile. She and Wilden had gotten over the problems they had when she was in high school. He was there the night Lucas died. He had pulled her away from Lucas and shielded her from seeing the paramedics put Lucas into a body bag. She was thankful he was there that night. He had at least given her some comfort.

"It's kind of weird seeing you back here." He was stunned she was here. After all this time it felt like he was seeing a ghost. Like if he reached out to her she would disappear.

"I am here for Aria's wedding." Hanna bit her bottom lip and looked down at the ground. For some reason it felt like he was questioning her.

"Oh I didn't know that congrats to Aria and her groom," He swallowed uncomfortably. He wasn't comfortable having this conversation here, in a cemetery, "You wanna go grab a coffee?" Her blue eyes shot up to his face. She was stunned and he couldn't blame her. "My treat and it would be nice to catch up just not here."

She laughed a little, but accepted his invitation. "Sure that would be nice and who could refuse a free coffee."

"How bout we meet in an hour at that cafe on Main street?" Hanna responded be nodding her head.

"Yeah that sounds great," She watched as he made his way to his car. "See you in an hour." She said to herself as he drove off.

She slowly made her way to her mother's car. She couldn't believe it. She had a coffee date with Wilden.

_No it is not a date! It's just coffee and catching up with an old friend._

That's what Hanna kept telling herself as she left the cemetery and drove to the coffee place on Main street.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two new reviews! YAY! Reviews make me happy. It's actually kind of funny I didn't actually ship Hanna with Wilden originally. I always shipped her with Lucas. I still do ship her with Lucas, but not as much as I ship her with Wilden. They are my number ship for PLL and they are followed by Ezra and Aria. I am deciding if I should write a prequel for this story. If I do it would be about the night Lucas died. Would you guys be interested in a prequel? I promise there will be more Hanna and Wilden stories from me. However, I want to finish this one first. I don't like how I ended this chapter, that's all.

Staring at the Sun

Chapter Three

Hanna made her way down Main street, looking for parking. She couldn't believe there was no parking. There had been tons of parking when she was at the flower shop earlier. God must have known she was going to be meeting Wilden and decided to mess with her.

"It's probably going to start raining now," Hanna said to herself right before the first raindrop hit the windshield of her mother's car. "You have got to be kidding me!" She was able to find a parking spot and once she was parked she began her search for an umbrella. However, she couldn't find one.

"Just my luck." She thought as she grabbed a newspaper from the backseat of the car. She opened the door and quickly locked it. She placed the newspaper over her head and made a mad dash for the coffee shop. Luckily, for her, she had managed not to get soaking wet.

_Maybe God didn't hate her, like she thought he did._

She threw the newspaper away in the nearest trash can. She hoped her mother hadn't been saving it for some sentimental reason. She would never hear the end of it if her mother had been. The thought faded away as Hanna began her search for Wilden. It didn't take her long to find him. He was standing in line.

"Sorry I was late," She said as she came to stand next to him. "Parking was a nightmare and than it started raining."

His green eyes twinkled with the laughter he was holding in. "Well all that matters is that you are here now, what would you like to drink?" He asked as they came to the front of the line. They placed their orders and once they got their drinks went in search of a table. They sat down at a nice table by the window.

"So what have you been doing for the past four years?" Wilden asked as he took a sip of his black coffee. He had thought about her for every second of those past four years. Things had changed for him the night Lucas died and he was heartbroken he didn't get to say goodbye to her.

"Well I went to college and after I graduated I started my own fashion line," She answered his question with a smile on her face. That had been the first time he had seen her smile in four years. "I am calling it LG." The smile disappeared from her face and she looked down at her hands.

"You named it after Lucas?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah I did." She finally looked up at him. Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears and a sad smile tugged at her lips. He had remembered that night like it was yesterday. She had fought him as he tried to pull her away from Lucas. She had finally stopped fighting him, but his heart broke as she screamed "He's dead." into his chest. Her blood covered hands held the fabric of his light blue shirt as her tears soaked it. He remembered how soft her cheek was against his fingers as he shielded the devastated girl from the horrible sight of the paramedics putting Lucas into a body bag. However, her sobs got louder once they began zipping it up. She knew what was happening, yet it was still too much to take it.

He would also remember the look on Ashley Marin's face when she saw the blood, not only on his shirt, but on Hanna's green sun dress. Ashley begun to panic, but he reassured her it wasn't Hanna's blood or his. He knew Ashley and Tom Marin had always tried to shield Hanna from traumatizing events like this. However, the all to real sight of their daughter's dress soaked in Lucas' blood and the sobs that escaped her told them they had failed.

"Well I think it is sweet you named it for him," The smile he had begun to miss mere moments earlier returned. "I think he would have been honored."

"Thanks," She said as she looked away, blushing. She looked back at him a moment later with an evil glint in her eyes. "Enough about me, let's talk about you. Do you have a girlfriend?" She thought it would be stupid to ask if he was married since she noticed there was no ring on his left hand.

He began to laugh before he answered the question. "No I don't. I've never been married either," He looked out the window and sighed. "I have never been able to find the right girl for me."

"Oh that's sad, but I understand how you feel," She nodded, sadly. "I haven't been able to find Mr. Right myself." He turned his face back towards hers and in that moment the atmosphere changed. Green eyes met blue eyes and Hanna was having a hard time breathing.

She would admit it, just not out loud. She had always thought Wilden was a handsome guy. Even back in the days when he was trying to arrest her and her friends for Alison's murder. However, the fact her heart was slamming into her chest told her something had changed. Maybe she was finally seeing Mr. Right for the first time.

_Oh God_

"You want to get out of here?" He asked suddenly. "The rain has finally stopped."

"Yeah that would be nice," She got up to throw her coffee cup away. "It would be nice to walk around and see if Downtown Rosewood has changed at all."

Wilden stood up and tossed his coffee cup in the trash. "I don't think it's changed that much." He opened the coffee shop's door for her and they walked outside.

They walked in silence as they gazed in store windows and breathed in the fresh air. Hanna loved how it smelled after a rain storm and so did Wilden. They made their way around the whole downtown area before Hanna realized they were in the area where she had parked.

"You want to call it a day?" He asked and she took note of how sad he sounded.

"Yeah I think we should." she said reluctantly. She didn't want this day to end. She was enjoying his company.

"Well I will see you around sometime." The sadness hadn't left his voice and it was breaking Hanna's heart.

"Yeah see you around sometime," Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she watched him turn around and walk away. She had to stop him. "Wait!"

"What is it Hanna?" He watched as she marched up to him, seconds later her lips were attached to his. He was shocked to say the least and it took him a moment to recover, but once he did he began to kiss her back.

He pulled her closer to his body and deepened their kiss. She moaned a little as he let his tongue explore her mouth. They pulled away seconds later. Both of their breathing was heavy, but they both knew where the night would take them.

"Your place or mine?" He asked her. He didn't care of it was too soon or if he was being too forward. He wanted her and from the way she kissed him, it seemed like she wanted him too.

She looked up at him. A smirk on her face, but her heart was still beating fast. "Your place."

The choice was hasty, but neither one of them seemed to regret it. The kiss they just shared added fuel to the fire that had been burning between them a long time. They had found something in each other they had found in no one else. They could spend the night together and not worry about the consequences until the next day.

_Tomorrow is when the tough choices would have to be made._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Pretty Little Liars is back and I am happy! Ringer returns tomorrow so I am super happy! I don't think Detective Wilden will be back this season. It's just a feeling I have, but I will be super happy if he shows up! I hope Lucas comes back too. I love me some Lucas! This story is going to be wrapping up soon. But there is no need to worry. I have plans for Rosewood's should be Golden couple. I have a second story in the works and I will begin writing it after I am done with this one. Please leave reviews. I do love the feedback.

Staring at the Sun

Chapter Four

The sun shined through the bedroom window and right on to Hanna's face. She flipped on to her other side away from the window, but it was too later her eyes were already open which meant there was no way she was going back to sleep. She rolled back towards the window and looked down at the man she had slept with last night.

He was still fast asleep. Hanna wondered how the sun shining through the window wasn't waking him up. She must have worn him out. She smiled at the thought.

She didn't regret the choice she made last night. She thought she might as she drove to his place. But when she he pulled her and kissed her like he would never see her again. She knew she had nothing to regret.

Yeah it might seem a little weird that she would sleep with a guy who thought she killed one of her best friends, but he was there when she needed someone the most. And sure there was the whole age difference thing, but if Aria and Ezra could make it, so could they!

Why was she thinking like this?

He lived in Rosewood and she lived in California. She had no desire to come back here and he had probably never left Rosewood, let alone the state. He would never leave this place and she hated it here. They had no future together.

She looked down at him once more before she began to climb out of his bed. He must have felt the bed move because he was awake and grabbing on to her arm before she was out of the bed.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled down at him. The expression didn't reach her eyes. The thoughts she had earlier were the reason for her sad eyes. It seemed like he could be Mr. Right, but now it seemed more likely this was another dead end road.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he let go of her arm and watched her as he climbed out of bed. "I thought we could spend the day together."

"That does sound nice, but I can't," she said as she slipped into her clothes. "I am having lunch with the girls and if I am late I will never hear the end of it."

He sat up in bed, letting the white bed sheet uncover his chest. He was disappointed she couldn't stay, but she was in town to see her friends. "When will I see you again?" He asked her and watched as her face fell.

"I don't know." she answered his question honestly. She would be leaving the day after the wedding. It was so hard being back in Rosewood already. There were too many memories here and she had made a new life for herself in California.

"You don't feel what I feel, do you?" Sadness filled his green eyes. He couldn't handle her thinking what happened between them was a mistake.

"No," She sat back down on the bed. She ran her thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek. "I feel what you feel and so much more.

"Than why don't you stay?" He asked her point blank.

"I can't I have to go to lunch_" He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "No I meant you should stay in Rosewood, here with me."

"I can't Darren," She pulled her hand away from his cheek and rested her hands on her lap. "I have a new life out in California and I don't want to come back anyway." She stood up and began to walk to the door only to be stopped by his voice.

"We were meant to be together Hanna. I can feel it in my heart," She was fighting back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I won't let you run away again."

She couldn't take it anymore. She knew what he was going to say next and she wouldn't stick around to hear it. She bolted out of his house and got into her mother's car and drove off.

Once Hanna got back to her parents' house. She drew herself a bath and soaked in it for a little while. She was hoping it would take her mind off Darren, but it didn't. She let her tears flow freely. She knew he was right. Everything felt right with him, even back when she was a teenager, Her mind wandered back to times that told her that Darren was the one for her.

She climbed out of the tub and got ready for lunch with the girls. Catching up with them would take her mind off of horribly things were going right now. It had been a long time since all four of them had been out together, Hanna wasn't going to mess up this happy reunion with this Darren business, plus she wouldn't know how the girls would take it since he had arrested them and all.

She climbed back into her mother's jeep and drove to the little cafe they agreed to meet at.

Hanna was right on time for the first time in her life, but the other girls still beat her to the cafe. "Wow you are actually on time." Spencer said to Hanna as she sat down across from her. Hanna wasn't surprised Spencer was the one who pointed that out. Spencer had been the one who ragged on her whenever she was late.

"I thought it was time for a change." Hanna laughed as she grabbed a menu and scanned it for something good to eat. Nothing had changed. They had all fallen back into their old routine of giggling and gossiping.

Hanna would find out that Emily had gotten the head coach position for the Rosewood's girls swim team. She also taught math classes at Rosewood High. She and her new girlfriend, Heather just moved into a new place not far from the cafe.

Spencer was still wit Toby and they were even talking about marriage now. Spencer probably had Toby's proposal planned out. She had never really liked surprises, but Hanna was still happy for them. They were really cute together.

"So Hanna what is California like?" Emily asked her before she took a sip of her soda.

"Well it's_," The bell above the cafe door and Hanna turned her attention there. A second later, she wished she hadn't. Wilden walked in and she quickly turned her attention back to her friends. "It's nice." she managed to finish her sentence, but the girls were focusing on Wilden.

"Is that Detective Wilden?" Spencer asked the other three. Emily and Aria nodded. Hanna just hung her head trying to hide the blush she could feel creeping onto her cheeks. "He's really hot!"

"Good thing Toby wasn't here to hear you say that." Aria giggled as she shook her head.

Hanna let a humorless laugh escape her lips as she watch him grab his take out and walk to the door. He didn't even look at her. To say she felt like shit would be an understatement.

"Hanna are you okay?" Emily noticed her friend seemed distracted. "Is it hard seeing Wilden because of the Lucas thing?"

"No," Hanna bit down on her bottom lip and thought hard for a second. Should she come clean? She didn't like keeping secrets from them and maybe they could help her with her dilemma. "I slept with him last night.

The other three were shocked by this news. "Did I hear you right?" Spencer asked her. "You said you slept with him."

"Hanna you have only been in town a day." Emily interrupted Spencer.

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Aria spoke up. "Maybe you could stay here and you two can start a relationship."

"He wanted that, but I can't come back here permanently." Hanna looked down at the table trying to hide the sadness from her friends.

"Even to the point where you might lose the guy who might be the one for you?" Emily asked her and Hanna responded with a nod of her head. She quickly rummaged through her purse and pulled out thirty dollars.

"This should cover my part of the bill," Hanna got up and began to walk away. She looked back one last time and threw the girls a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

None of the girls believed her, but they let her go without a fight. However, the same thought ran through their minds. It seemed more likely, with each passing second that Hanna would never come home for good.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last night's episode gave me the drive to finish this story. It has been over a year since I published the last chapter and I can feel you all judging me. Anyway, Wilden totally wanted to bang Hanna. He just did and I am right and you're wrong, unless you agree with me. Even in her fantasy where she kills him there is sexual tension, so much sexual tension. And this will be the last chapter, but I plan on writing more Hanna and Wilden fanfiction because it needs to be written. I hope you guys like the last chapter. It has been a year in the making. Plus, please leave reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh and sorry for the shitty ending. I suck at endings.

Staring at the Sun

Chapter Five

Hanna knew the girls had been shocked by the fact that she had slept with Wilden. She knew they wanted her to pen up to them, but she knew that they also wanted details. All three of them were total gossips at heat and he was a hot guy. She was sure her three best friends had imagined him naked at one point in their lives. Hanna knew that she had and now she had seen him naked. Something she never thought would happen.

Thankfully, the girls didn't bring up the fact she had slept with him at the rehearsal dinner. It was probably because there were too many other people around. Hanna was sure that Ezra knew by the looks she was getting from him. She really wished that Aria had kept this secret from her soon to be husband, but Hanna could never ask that of her. They shouldn't keep secrets from each other, especially small and stupid ones like this.

The rehearsal dinner wasn't that long, which Hanna was happy about that because she and the other girls would be getting up early to help Aria get ready for her big day. She really needed a good night's sleep and hopefully she wouldn't dream about Wilden. This was Aria's big day, she had no time to worry about her own love life at the moment. There would be time for that later.

She got what she wished for. She slept like a baby and didn't dream about Wilden. Well at least she didn't think that she dream about him. Hanna could never remember her dreams anymore. She figured it was probably a good thing in the end. Her dreams always ended up being nightmares anyway. Her alarm clock went off at eight o'clock and she got out of bed, feeling refreshed and excited. She had the goal to be the first one at Aria's house that day with bagels in hand. She got in the shower and quickly got changed. Her dress was at Aria's so she didn't have to worry about that, Now all she had to do was get some bagels and beat Spencer and Emily to Aria's place.

She got into her mother's car and drove to the little bakery on main street. She hoped they had some fresh bagels or doughnuts. Bagels would probably be best but maybe she would get a doughnut for herself. A doughnut honestly sounded better than a bagel at the moment. She parked the car and walked into the small bakery. It was empty and she placed her order. She only had to wait a few minutes and she was out the door and on her way to Aria's place.

Hanna arrived just as Spencer was pulling into the driveway. She was a little upset she hadn't beat the other girl, but she was sure Spencer didn't bring food. And it turned out she was right. Hanna was pretty proud of herself and ignored the glare she knew she was getting from Spencer.

Emily showed up a few minutes after Hanna and Spencer did and that's when the girl's started getting ready. They were having so much fun and it felt like old times. Hanna had missed her friends so much and the fun they had together. Thankfully, no one brought up the subject of Wilden. This day was about Aria and Ezra.

Aria was really nervous before the ceremony began. Emily and Spencer seriously thought she would be a runaway bride for a second there, but Hanna knew better. She knew once Aria saw Ezra that all her nerves would just melt away.

It turned out Hanna was right after she, Spencer, and Emily had taken their seats in the front pew. They watched their best friend walk down the aisle and saw the biggest smile light up her face. You could truly see the love and devotion between these two. Aria and Ezra decided they didn't want anyone standing up with them They just wanted it to be the two of them, which the other three girls thought was the cutest thing ever.

The ceremony itself was short which was something Hanna was thankful for because she just wanted to drink and dance the night away. Yes, she had to leave to go back to California tomorrow, but she could handle a plane ride home with a hangover. Ezra and Aria had finally made it down the aisle, that was something worth celebrating.

After the ceremony everyone gathered to dance and drink the night away, two things Hanna did a lot of that night. She didn't want the reception to end, but it did at around three in the morning. Spencer and Toby ended up taking her back to her parents house and put her to bed. That night Hanna would dream about her own dream wedding and she knew, even in her drunken haze that she would never have it unless she stayed in Rosewood.

Hanna woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was after noon. She could have sworn it was earlier. She had to leave for the airport soon, even though she didn't want to go. She walked downstairs and opened the front door and there stood Wilden in all his glory, but he looked so sad. She stepped aside and let him come in.

"I know you have to leave soon, so I will make this quick," He said as he turned around to face her. "I want to come to California with you. I will find a job but I want to be with you Hanna..."

She held up her hand to stop him from going on. "I have something to say Darren." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm not going back to California. I'm going to stay here in Rosewood." His face lit up with a beautiful smile. "I belong here and I want to be with you to Darren. I want a happy ending"

He leaned down and kissed her gently. "And I will gladly give you that happy ending."

She giggled. "I know you will."

So Hanna moved herself and her business back to Rosewood. She lives with Wilden now in his apartment. They are happy together and still going strong. Hanna is happy she didn't walk away from him. And sure her dream wedding is still a long time coming, but when it finally does happen she knows the groom will be Darren and they will live happily ever after.


End file.
